1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to transfer devices for transferring small items, such as mailpieces from one conveying mechanism to another. Still more specifically, the present invention is directed towards a transfer device for transferring small items delivered by one conveying device to assigned item carriers transported by a second conveying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The machine-readable postcodes or postal codes that are currently being printed on items of mail, such as letters, postcards, packets and the like, serve as an identification for a location, a postal district, a PO box or a major recipient. These postal codes permit rapid, mechanical distribution of mail. Sorting of the incoming items of mail takes place, for example, with the aid of controllable mailpiece carriers which are each loaded with an item of mail in special loading locations. The mailpieces are then discharged to a sorting container, or a corresponding sorting compartment, assigned to the respective postcode. Since the sorting containers or sorting compartments may be arranged in various levels, the item carriers circulating on conveying devices must, if appropriate, also be capable of spanning various levels. After transfer of the item of mail to the assigned sorting container or the assigned sorting compartment, the empty item carriers can then once again be loaded with an item of mail when they pass a loading location, as disclosed in DE-A-43 23 564. When the mail is transferred to the above described sorting apparatus, the items of mail arriving on a first conveying device, e.g. a belt conveyor, must be discharged in a specific manner and, preferably, individually to the item carriers, which pass at relatively high speed.